99 Problems (1)
Riley will do anything to win the QB position on the football team. But when his rival, Drew, threatens to "out" him, Riley is forced to take matters into his own hands. Alli tries out for the Power Squad. Extended Overview thumb|300px|leftMain Plot Zane and Riley are working out together to get in shape for football and soccer season, and Riley tells Zane that during football season they have to keep their distance and Zane doesn't like that. Riley is in the hall signing up for football when he meets Drew and he asks if he could borrow a pen, then Zane comes and signs up and says "The team needs a kicker and I gotta show that gay guys can play sports" and Drew is shocked. In the next scene, Drew and Riley are in Algebra and Riley learns Drew wants to be QB 1 and Riley doesn't like that. Riley and Drew are on the workout bikes and trying to out do each other then coach tells Riley he has a good shot for QB this year and Riley says to Drew there's always next year, then they go to lift weights and one of the football players start making fun of Zane but he stands up for himself and Drew tells Riley "it wont be good when we play against other teams and they find out our kicker kisses dudes." Riley and Zane start talking about there love life in the gym and Drew comes in and over hears them talking about the "Two Rileys Theory" and Drew walks away with a grin on his face. Then all the football guys are in the gym while the coach is talking about the tryouts tomorrow and Drew suggests they have a BBQ in the parking lot, so they all like the idea then when they are all ready to leave Drew looks at Riley and says "Oh and guys don't forget to bring a date". At the BBQ Riley walks up to Drew and introduces him to his "date" Marisol when he said her name was Mariland so she walks off and Riley asks why he doesn't have a date and he says he doesn't know any girls at Degrassi and Drew says knowing girls isn't going to stop you and seems like you don't have trouble with boys names and makes a comment about him being gay and Riley gets angry and Drew says its just a joke. Then Riley and Zane start talking then get in a fight and Zane tells him he is done with Riley and doesn't even want to be friends and Drew comes over and says "Hey Zane, oh am I interupting something?" Riley says "No, we're done." Zane says "There you, go calling the shots again." then walks away, then Drew says when are you going to stop denying then Riley gets mad and says I have had it with your jokes and Drew says "Who said I was joking, I heard you two talking about the whole "Two Rileys Theory" so unless you want the whole team to know, you'd better step aside for QB 1" then walks away. So Riley starts talking to Owen, another football player, and says "What do you think of the new kid?" and Owen says hes a cocky bastard so Riley says" How about we teach the new kid a lesson. The ending shows Drew playing football with another guy. Subplot Alli and Clare are talking and see Jenna with a bunch of friends and Alli says she wishes she could be like that and have alot of friends and decides that she wants to be on the Power Squad to become more "popular". Alli tries to sit with the ("cool kids") Power Squad, but Chantay tells to to butt out and the tryouts have been going on for weeks, so Alli begs her and Chantey says she could come to practice after school and to bring her a latte and gum. Alli comes to the tryouts and gives Chantay what she asked for in Darcy's old cheer outfit then tells her to work on the routine with the girls but doesn't do so well so when everyone leaves Chantay tries to help Alli out with the cheers. Alli is walking in the school hall and looks at the Power Squad list to see that she hadn't made the team so she goes to Chantay and asked why she didn't make it and got mad and left. Then Alli and Clare are at "The Dot" and Alli tells Clare how embarrased she is then Clare tells her she should make her own club and see if anyone joins then Alli says she'll make a dance club and try to destroy the Power Squad. Third Plot Jenna sees K.C. talking to Coach Armstrong and tells him he should join the football team so he does. K.C. comes home with another A+ on a test so his foster dad tells him his curfew has gone up an hour with all his hard work. Jenna goes over to K.C. and notices alot of girls are flirting with him so she takes him over by the stairs and start making out but every time they do his phone starts to ring and Jenna gets jealous and refuses to let him kiss her. Drew.png|Drew walking in on Zane and Riley|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Owen.png|Riley and Owen talking about getting Drew back|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Team.png|Getting ready for the tryouts tomarrow|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Kiss.png|K.C. and Jenna kissing|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Pay back.png|Drew inturrupting Zane and Riley talking|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Zane.png|Zane working out|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Jenna and C.png|Jenna and Chantay watching Alli make a fool of herself|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Work out.png|Drew and Riley exercicing for QB position|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Riely and Drew.png|Drew and Riley talking about Algebra(Fiona)|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Drew Torres.png|Drew overhearing Zane and Riley talk about there homosexuality|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Drew and Riley.png|Drew and Riley meeting eachother|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Cou.png|Jenna and K.C. talking about his good grades|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Chantay.png|Chantay talking to Power Squad|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Alli cheer.png|Alli in Darcys old cheer outfit|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Alli and Clare.png|Alli and Clare talking|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ 1005allicheerleader.png|Alli in Darcys old power squad uniform|link=http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ For this episode go to Megavideo: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=TDU1QVHQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Anger Category:Degrassi Football